Under the Winter
by Tierr
Summary: Snow is so white and pure. But it always remind him of that day, the day he prefers to just forget and cast aside. The day when he fell and makes shame of himself. Based on Operation Barbarossa. Warnings: Might contain... historical inaccuracies...?


**A/N: Axis Powers Hetalia and its characters are Himaruya's. XD Though I kinda wished I am that guy...**

**---**

That day, it was snowing too. Not that it was something strange though. It had been snowing for days before their defeat. Germany bit his cracked lips and shifted uncomfortably on his bed. That is, if this thing consisting of only a layer of thin sheet over a hard wooden board could be considered bed. He winced at the pain that spread first through his stomach and then his body when he shifted. His body was still recovering from yesterday's beating.

_This is bad._

He knew pretty well what would happen today. It was like a routine. Russia would come to beat him some times after lunch. Or was it dinner? He didn't know. The room he was in was dark and cold, deprived of sunlight and warmth. He had lost his sense of time not long after arriving here. But who wouldn't?

Germany moved his hand, covered with various bruises, to fix his hair, a trait he had when he was bothered by something. Even without looking, he knew his hair was a mess. And greasy too. He hadn't had a shower ever since he came to this place. Russia's home, or so the big-boned and tall Russian had say. More like a prison, he thought to himself. From the brief encounter he had with other nations whom lived with Russia under the Soviet Union, only Belarus looked pleased by this.

This is no time to worry about himself though. _I hope those two are doing well without me… _His mind trailed of to Italy and Finland.

The first had always been some sort of a crybaby and Germany was unsure of what Italy would do by himself now that the one the Italian usually ran to when he had problems was here, being held hostage by Russia. He could only hope Italy would manage well without him, for Japan can't be counted on. It wasn't as if he didn't believe Japan. Their distance was what made him think like this. Germany was a logical man, and will always be. He wouldn't hope for the impossible. The Asian nation had things to do too. He can't just go and comply with Italy's whines like Germany. It would be too much of a hassle.

As for Finland… The Finn didn't look like someone who liked violence. He has gentle eyes, just like Italy's. Unlike his and Japan's. And, while he knew he shouldn't judge someone from their appearance, he couldn't help but think like that. His only wish now was that he could count on Finland to take care of things while he was left incapacitated here. And that the _Führer_ wouldn't make any careless choice again. Like the one that lead to this.

_"But our forces aren't made for this kind of weather!" Germany shouted to one of the generals assigned for this attack. While they certainly have had some victories over with their occupation over some of the country's important cities, it was ridiculous to continue this fight._

_The general simply waved off Germany's words and shook his head. "It is Führer's will. We shall do as he wished." He didn't make any comment over Germany's words. Indeed, to continue this would be a suicide mission, but what else could they do? To retreat and ignore what Führer said would mean declaring a betrayal to the country._

_Not to mention what the Führer have for those who betrayed him can't be any worse than this. And after all… if they were to die, it would be better to die in a fight to defend your country than to die from punishment for the betrayal, no?_

_"B-but…"_

_"Go back to your stationed post, Herr Ludwig. If you continue this, I'm afraid I can't let you slip anymore." That was a warning. He stared at the general for some moments before turning his back, walking out of the camp to the cold weather outside._

_Short of soldiers and short of supply. This is great. He thought sarcastically to himself._

_Even when it's not winter, autumn had put quite a strain on their movement, and winter only worsens it. On autumn, they could at least move even though it was just the tiniest bit, but in winter, they couldn't move at all. The temperature causes the oil and fuel to freeze, rendering the weapons and tanks useless._

_And soldiers were dying from the cold. That's the worst part of it all. Der Führer pays more attention to ammunition and fuel. Which results with soldiers, who were already weakened and tired from the continuous battles, slowly dying from the cold. Those tanks and guns were useless if there are no human who will use them. Why can't Führer understand that? He could at least send them some cold-weather uniforms, for God's sake._

_But Germany kept all of his thought to himself. He knew very well opening his mouth to question Der Führer's decision was a foolish act. He'll be punished for that._

_The snow was falling rapidly now. He could hear whispers from the camp. This would soon change into a blizzard. Germany sighed, rubbing his hands together to warm himself a bit._

_They could only hope for the best now._

The creaking sound snaps him out of his daydream. But he didn't turn his head to see who's coming. Who else would come beside that psychopathic man-child?

"Germany, it's time to play, da?"

He could feel something cold run through his body. It was so strange… How Russia's voice was so childish, despite his tall-big body.

Russia walked across the room to where Germany was, his steps light, contrary to public's opinion when they saw the big-boned Russian. He narrowed his eyes, catching a glint of the metal pipe Russia was bringing with him.

A gloved hand ran through his hair and yanked him upwards, his blue eyes facing with Russia's own violet. And Russia smiled. "It's all your mistake, Germany. We had such a good relation before. But you must insist in attacking me." He said, his voice light and sweet, like a child's.

"I already told you so many times! It was not my intention, it was Der Fü—" Russia slammed Germany's head into the wall behind him repeatedly. "I don't know what you are talking about, Ludwig." He whispered softly in the middle of it. _What a beautiful sight_, Russia thought as blood began to seep out, staining the German's blonde hair.

He raised his pipe slowly, watching as the German's breathing become more and more erratic. "Your fault." He brought his pipe down and the sound of a bone cracking could be heard as the cold metal slams itself onto Germany's shoulder. His hand jerked Germany down from the bed and the German fell down with a loud crash to the cold floor.

Russia kicked Germany's stomach. "Don't fall asleep yet, Ludwig. I'm still playing." Germany groaned and curled his body instinctively, trying to protect his stomach from further abuse. Another kick followed, this time landing on the legs. "Yes, play with me. It's not fun if you just lie there like a stupid corpse, da?" He leaned down, his warm breath brushing against Germany's bare neck.

"Y-you're sick." He hissed at the Russian, his vision was starting to blur and he wanted nothing else but to just close his eyes and sleep. This pain was too much to bear. "I am?" The Russian sounded genuinely surprised at that. He stopped doing anything as if contemplating on what the German just said, and Germany was really glad for those brief moments without pain.

But then, another kick came and it was harder than before. He winced and everything blacked out for a split second. "No, you are the sick one." Russia laughed happily. "You are the sick one, and that is why I'm helping you now. You'll realize after this that it will be better for you to just be one with me." He raised his boot and stepped on Germany's side.

"Come on, Ludwig. You're not supposed to pass out now." Russia let out a chuckle. "Your boss are always saying that the Aryans are the best race, right? But look at you now!" There's still nothing coming from the man lying under him.

Russia frowned. Why, today's not fun at all… Germany lost his consciousness too fast. He let out a sigh before removing his foot from the German and made his way to the door.

"We'll play again tomorrow, Ludwig."

**---**

**Ufu. Finished. XD I feel bad... posting something that have been sitting in my laptop for a long time... but ah well~ :3**

**This is written for a Secret Santa in my RP forum.**

**Kindly review it please...? 3**


End file.
